


Everything's okay

by Minkey222



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Steven feels, Steven vs Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkey222/pseuds/Minkey222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not Rose Quartz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's okay

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Steven vs Amethyst and I felt the little bit at the end could have delved a little bit more into Steven's insecurities about how he isn't Rose and how he feels that he isn't living up to her namesake, like it has been touched upon in previous episodes, as well as in the extended theme when he says he wants to grow up to be 'everything that everybody wants [Steven] to be when [he's] grown'. I just feel that this topic needs to be assessed in a future episode otherwise I feel that this cloud is going to cause I problem in later episodes.

“I can’t even be the one thing I’m supposed to be. Ya’know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Amethyst looked at him surprised.

“I’m not Rose Quartz,” Steven trailed off and Amethyst felt shivers run through her being as she realised what he said.

“Oh. Oh, Steven-” She started to say, but he just cut her off.

“I mean, everybody wants me to be like her, but how can I if I never met her?! I try so hard and you all say that it's okay, but I know that it isn’t. I know that you want her back- You all do. I bet you all wish- well; you all wish I had never been born!”  Steven shouts at her, from his position on the floor.

“Steven, no! We don’t think that at all!” Amethyst tries to explain, tears gathering in her eyes, matching Steven’s own.

“Amethyst, please,” Steven clenches his jaw, “I’m sorry that I’m not mom.” He deflates; his shoulders hunch and his back bobs up and down with silent sobs. Amethyst takes a tentative step forward, reaching her hand out as if to touch his shoulder,

“Steven,” She says brokenly, _I didn’t know_ she wanted to say, _I didn’t think about you, I didn’t know you felt this way,_ but she doesn’t. Instead, she rushes forwards and draws him into a bone crushing hug. Steven tenses in her grip but soon loosens up and returns the embrace,crying into her shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, lil’dude. We don’t think that ” She explains, rubbing his back as he unloads his sorrows, “Sure, we miss Rose,” He tenses “But we love you as well. We don’t wish you’d never been born. Rose loved you before you were born, and we love you now. You’ve improved our lives so much over the short time we’ve known you, but it’s all for the better! We don’t want you to fill the space Rose left, we want you to fill your own Steven sized hole!”

“Really?” Steven questions quietly.

“Yeah, really,” Amethyst responds.

“Is everything alright down there?” They hear Pearl shout from up at the top of the stairs. Purposefully ignoring the ruined ruins because of the touching scene in front of her.

Steven moves back, wiping his tears on his arm, sniffling slightly he responds,

“Yeah, everything’s okay.”


End file.
